


We're a Tragic Mess

by Gabrieldiedforoursins



Series: Crappy Boyfriend Verse [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Communications - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Multi, dramatic dorian is dramatic, miscommunications
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabrieldiedforoursins/pseuds/Gabrieldiedforoursins
Summary: Dorian and Cullen have a falling out of sorts. And well, Dorian always had a flair for the dramatic.





	

Dorian was a force of nature. A man usually so composed and so calculated. But this display, this whirlwind of fire and and shouting was so far off the mark from who he was, that a crowd had gathered around the training ring.  
  
He wasn't so far engrossed in his emotions that he forgot to put up a barrier around the ring. He had no desire to hurt other people, but he had to get rid of the pent up aggression he was feeling. The Inquisitor had recommended doing something useful with his anger that morning, when they had found the especially snippy mage angrily flipping through pages of a book.

 

"Instead of destroying my things," They had said, "Why don't you go train for a bit. Fire can be rather cathartic.." The Inquisitor had offered a wry smile at that, before disappearing back into the stacks. Dorian supposed they had a point, and had taken the advice.  
  
But even the destruction of several of the inquisition training dummies, he wasn't feeling better. It wasn't likely that he would. As well intentioned as the Inquisitor had been, this was something they weren't able to help. With a frustrated sigh, Dorian dropped the barrier, dropped the flames, and dropped his head, before walking away towards the gardens.  
  
Even after the fight with Cullen, Dorian frequented the gardens. The two hadn't spoken for nearly two weeks, and the tension rising between the two was palpable. This particular garden visit pained him though, and Dorian wrinkled his nose, not in disgust but in keeping from tearing up. Cullen was playing chess, not some idle game by himself, no, but a game full of laughter and companionship with a dark haired man with a wide smile and bright blue eyes. Of course. He turned away and stalked out of the gardens, moving to sit on the edge of the battlements on his own instead.  
  
He was stewing. Cullen had clearly not suffered any from their fight, was doing just fine. It seemed Dorian's friendship hadn't meant nearly as much as the other man had lead him to believe, if he was so easily replaced. Who was that man anyways? He was rather strapping, if Dorian had bothered to spare him a glance longer than one of anger. And he seemed to have been serving the commander well. But it stung regardless.  
  
He wasn't sure how much time had passed when he heard food falls behind him, and when he looked back, he was treated with the sight of Cullen with the same dark haired stranger.  Emotionally weakened and tired, Dorian stood, walking toward them with purpose.

  
"Replacing me so easily, Commander? I see how little this all meant to you." He crossed his arms, agitated. Cullen looked affronted, brows furrowing in mild confusion. The tension between the two had been high, but both of them had been civil, up until then. The man at Cullen's side raised an eyebrow, confused as well.

  
"Dorian...what's going on?" Cullen's body language mirrored the mage's, arms folded, back stiff.

  
"What's going on? As if you aren't aware. Really, Cullen, I thought you were smart." Dorian rolled his eyes.

  
"Dorian you're being dramatic."

 

"That is what I do best. But forgive me, and I'll explain a little more clearly." He turned to address the taller man, who, upon looking at , was ex something...something that saw battle and fighting. Really. The man would have been attractive if not for the garrish plaidweave. "I apologize that you have to see me like this ser...?"

 

"Carver. And, no worries. There's clearly something that's happened. A resolution is better than none."

 

"Ah. Well, thank you for your graciousness." Dorian looked Carver over, before turning back to Cullen. "We don't speak for weeks, you shut me out after all of it, ignore my apologies, and then you replace me. I'm rather hurt, Cullen, believe it or not."  Cullen, at least had the decency to look shocked.

 

"I wasn't replacing you, Dorian. I had assumed you wanted nothing more to do with me. We didn't exactly part on good terms, if you recall." He scratched at the back of his neck, before looking at Carver with an apologetic glance. "This is Carver...One of my oldest and best friends. He arrived here a week or so ago, unexpected, and we've been catching up." Well. Dorian felt chilled, and more of his anger was seeping from him, dissipating.

 

"Oh...well.." The Tevinter man felt a bit foolish. A brash display that had come to bite him in the ass.

 

"I think you two need to have a talk.." Carver interjected, looking between the two with a look that meant business. "I'll leave you to it." The man walked down the battlements, giving Dorian and Cullen space.  
The air between the two was crackling with words unsaid, and neither wanted to break the silence. Silence, Dorian had come to learn, was often times preferable than talking. Talking led to feelings, and soul bearing, and other dreadfully mushy things. In the end though, Cullen broke the silence first.

 

"I thought you were done with me."

 

"I nearly was."

 

"I wasn't replacing you, I just needed time, Dorian."

 

"I know. And I was all too willing to give it to you."

 

"You could have spoken to me..."

 

"Communication is a two way street, commander. You could have spoken to me as well." Dorian's voice was quiet, subdued. Cullen ducked his head.

 

"Yes well, we're both at fault then."

 

  
"Yes we are."

 

  
"..What do we do now?" Cullen seemed vulnerable, how he looked matching the way that Dorian felt.

 

  
"As much as I detest it...we talk."


End file.
